La faim justifie les moyens
by Buckstabu
Summary: [YAOI/LEMON] Yukimura apprend les joies d'être adulte lors de sa première fois avec ni plus ni moins, Date Masamue !


_Salutation ! Première fanfiction écrite sur la série de jeux vidéos et un anime que j'adore, Sengoku Basara. Je l'ai écrite il y a fort longtemps, mais je suis fière du résultat. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

De longs frissons lui parcouraient lentement le dos, suivant de très près les doigts de son aîné qui n'aidaient en rien le feu qui brûlait en lui. Le jeune tigre ne pouvait plus se contenir, mais il se devait de résister aux avances de ce pervers. Après tout, ils étaient rivaux ! Jamais Shingen allait lui pardonner de fraterniser ainsi avec l'ennemi. Pourtant, son corps ne repoussait guère le Dragon, au contraire; leurs bras s'enlacèrent l'un et l'autre, aussi fort qu'ils pouvaient, voir à faire mal à l'autre. Son cœur battait si fort contre le torse de son partenaire qu'il croyait que sa cage thoracique allait exploser. Yukimura perdait les pédales sous les gestes lascifs de son aîné. Les va-et-viens de ses hanches en lui n'aidaient en rien le feu qui le consommait de plus en plus... Le jeune homme avait peine à se tenir sur ses quatre pattes tant que cette nouvelle expérience lui procuraient des sensations inexpliquées: Yukimura avait du plaisir, malgré la douleur que pouvait lui procurer ce tout sauf délicat Date Masamune, mais en même temps il avait envie de pleurer. Cette proximité avec le Dragon Borgne le rendait très inconfortable. Ses genoux fléchissaient sous son poids, son estomac se nouait en un gros noeud qui accentuaient ce feu. Le jeune ne comprenait en rien ce qu'il se passait. Il avait si chaud, c'était impossible de décrire cette sensation ! Il brûlait d'envie de gémir sous les coups de son partenaire, néanmoins il ne réussissait qu'à se mordre la lèvre jusqu'à la faire saigner.

- M-Masamune-dono, murmurait-il entre ses lèvres serrées d'une voix faible, vous êtes un menteur... Ç-ça ne calme en rien le feu en moi... Ça l'empire... !

Cette réflexion faisait rire le chef d'Oushuu, complètement sous l'emprise de la luxure qui contrôlait tous ses faits et gestes. Il adorait voir sa pauvre victime trembler sous lui comme un agneau devant un loup affamé. Masamune avait si faim de Yukimura ! Son appétit grandissait en le voyant aussi docile sous lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui mordre l'épaule en se baissant, pénétrant davantage le pauvre agneau qui gémissait de douleur et de plaisir. Le dragon sourit en sentant le dos de sa proie se cambrer sous ses abdominaux. Masamune en profitait donc pour mordiller l'oreille complètement rouge du jeune tigre. Il était trop adorable pour son propre bien, ce petit volcan sur le point d'exploser d'extase. Malheureusement, il était tombé dans les griffes d'un loup affamé. Ce prédateur adorait voir ce corps couvert de ses marques frémir sous chacun de ses mouvements les plus petits. Même un léger pincement de mamelons avait le pouvoir de le faire frissonner de tout son être. Fâcheusement, Masamune ne pouvait guère voir ce visage décrivant toute la satisfaction qui lui procurait. Cette frustration de ne pas voir ce visage envahit par la perversité de Masamune le força à se retirer pour tourner Yukimura sur le dos, le pénétrant sauvagement à nouveau. Le dragon ne s'attendait point à voir un visage aussi merveilleux. Tellement ébahi par ses yeux enflammés qui en semblaient en demander encore plus et ses lèvres gourmandes qui ne demandaient qu'à être comblées à leur tour, sa faim empira au point qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Ce temps de pause avait mis le jeune tigre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il l'était au début. Complètement rouge de honte sous le chef d'Oushuu, Yukimura essaya de cacher son visage, ce qui était difficile avec ses mains liées ensemble. Date Masamune avait le don de lui faire vivre trop d'émotions en même temps, de le perdre sous ces situations trop étranges pour le commun des mortels ! C'était avec étonnement qu'il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Des lèvres chaudes, frémissantes sous l'extase qu'il avait. Un chaste baiser qui le rendit encore plus bouillonnant qu'au départ.

- Ne cache pas ton visage, Yukimura... Murmurait le loup dont la faim empirait.

Masamune se plaça entre ses bras attachés de sa pauvre victime d'un soir et approfondit férocement le baiser. Yukimura serra du mieux qu'il pouvait son loup, le laissant avoir l'emprise totale sur lui. Le feu qui consumait son intérieur le rendait incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Il n'arrivait qu'à se soumettre à ses envies et à celles du pervers qui l'avait attaché contre son gré. Yukimura gémissait de plus belle en sentant le septième sabre de Masamune bouger en lui à nouveau. Cette fois, les mouvements le faisait fondre encore plus, malgré qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus doux que tout à l'heure. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de gémir sous chacun de ses mouvements tellement qu'il aimait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Masamune non plus ne pouvait plus se retenir de toucher chaque partie de cet agneau, de l'embrasser, de le faire crier son nom encore, encore et encore... La température de leurs corps montèrent en flèche, les battements de leur coeur devinrent de véritables concerts de taiko, leurs respirations déjà haletantes devinrent plus rares et plus sonores. C'était à ce moment que Masamune reconnu le très vocal Yukimura qu'il connaissait sur le champ de bataille. Celui qui répétait sans cesse son nom, celui qui lui faisait vivre des sentiments qui n'avaient jamais compris auparavant...

- M-Masamune-dono... Répétait-il en boucle la voix haletante de jeune tigre au bord de l'orgasme.

- Yukimura... Répondait l'interlocuteur à chaque fois avant de l'embrasser pour une dernière fois avant la fin de leur premier moment d'intimité extrême.

Le jeune tigre grimaça en sentant ce liquide couler entre ses cuisses encore tremblotantes. Les deux hommes étaient toujours collés l'un contre l'autre, cherchant le rythme de leur respiration naturelle, mais continuant quand même à s'embrasser entre deux expirations. Le feu s'était réellement calmer après l'éruption à l'intérieur du volcan qui était Yukimura. Masamune s'était couché après un moment à côté de sa proie. La faim s'était finalement complètement dissipée. Des pas retentirent dans le couloir devant la porte, paniquant le pauvre petit agneau qui se mit à stresser. Quelqu'un les avait entendus faire cet acte bestiale ?! La honte que lui donnait seulement à l'idée qu'une autre personne allait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé... Yukimura ne pouvait plus se calmer en pensant le pire de cette situation.

- J-je crois que je devrais regagner la chambre des invités, Masamune-dono... Dit-il en essayant lamentablement de se relever sur ses deux jambes.

Toute une surprise lui pris en sentant les bras de Date Masamune enlacer sa taille. Sentir sa peau humide contre la sienne, encore toute chaude, le calma aussitôt. Cependant cette gêne d'avoir été surpris ne pouvait en rien être calmée en restant nu, vulnérable, près du dragon. L'agneau essaya à plusieurs reprises de sortir de cette étreinte, mais jamais il allait s'en sortir; Masamune recommençait à l'embrasser dans le cou, comme il l'avait fait au début.

- Are you ready for a second round, Yukimura ?

Le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de Masamune ne prévoyait en rien une bonne nouvelle, mais le concerné ne pu s'empêcher d'accepter. Après tout, il avait aimé sa première expérience sexuelle. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il venait de se mettre dans une fâcheuse situation; devenir l'amant numéro un de Date Masamune. C'était un privilège, évidemment, mais aussi une malédiction; après tout, personne ne pouvait être encore plus affamé que ce gros loup...

* * *

_Tu as un commentaire? Laisse-moi un MP ou une review ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :3_


End file.
